1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions generally pertain to the field of training for hand-to-hand fighting or combat, and more particularly to more lifelike training devices and methods for combat and hand-to-hand fighting instruction in comparison to traditional sparring devices and methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well-known in boxing and mixed-martial-arts (MMA) fighting circles to train for fights by sparring with a trained instructor who holds and moves hand pads for the fighter to strike. A trained instructor, however, is not always available to the fighter. The quality of training in this manner is diminished when the person holding and moving the hand pads is not a trained, experienced instructor. As such, there has developed a need for a training device and method that can be used by an inexperienced instructor or sparring partner that will still give the fighter a quality and more life-like training session. As explained below, the present inventions solve this need in the art.